


Muerte carmesí

by VanimaSpot



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/VanimaSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la misión de Spectre el corazón de Q no pudo romperse más de lo que ya estaba... solo se volvieron a abrir sus heridas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muerte carmesí

Q estaba nervioso. Se movía de un lado para otro. No sabía exactamente por qué estaba nervioso. ¿Sería porque venía Bond? ¿O porque M lo había dejado probar directamente uno de sus dispositivos nuevos? ¿O porque podía usar uno de sus dispositivos nuevos en James? Todas las preguntas desaparecieron cuando Q vio entrar al rubio. Su mente quedó en blanco. Al menos ya sabía trabajar en autopiloto cuando el hombre aparecía cerca de él.

Mientras maniobraba el dispositivo con la sangre inteligente, Q comienza a pensar en la posibilidad de decirle al agente sobre lo que sentía. Ya llevaba más de un año siendo consciente de sus sentimientos. Y sabía que si le decía algo a Bond, aunque sea tenía la posibilidad de una noche con el hombre. Realmente era una ganancia teniendo en cuenta con quien estaba lidiando. Hasta había pensado en que James podía sacarle provecho a la situación. Un favor por otro, así sería su relación. Pensando sobre la situación alargó al propio la visita de James.

-¿Y hace algo?-preguntó James luego de aceptar el reloj que Q le dio.

-Dice la hora-no pudo evitar molestarlo luego de decirle que el auto era para 009 en vez de él.

Bromear siempre le ayudaba en situaciones incomodas. Y en un momento como este necesitaba aunque sea reír un poco antes de ponerse serio y hablar sobre sentimientos. Intentó no mostrarse feliz cuando Tanner se apartó de ellos y al mismo tiempo James lo llamó.

-¿Q?- llama James luego de un rato.

-¿Si?

-Ahora sabes dónde estoy exactamente, todo el tiempo - susurró el hombre a su lado- ¿Harías algo por mí?

-¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente?- Q no pudo evitar pensar, no necesariamente con su cerebro. No era necesario que él comenzara la conversación que cambiaría su relación.

-Hazme desaparecer- un balde de agua fría cayó encima de Q al escuchar esas palabras. Todo lo que había estado pensando unos momentos atrás fue completamente olvidado.

-Debo recordarte que respondo a M directamente-intentó no sonar alarmado e intentó relajarse diciendo lo siguiente- Tengo también una hipoteca y dos gatos que alimentar.

-Bueno, entonces sugiero que confíes en mí-dijo James acercándose un poco a Q- Por el bien de los gatos.

Q lo ve seriamente para luego mirar a Tanner y sonreírle, esperando que no haya escuchado nada de la conversación anterior. El joven decide moverse, alejando se Bond y dejando en medio de ellos un escritorio. Quería alejarse del hombre, pero al mismo tiempo no. Puso sus manos en el escritorio y agarró con fuerza los bordes, concentrándose en el dolor de sus manos en vez del de su pecho.

-Bueno es encantador haberte visto 007… si encantador- comenzó a decir intentando no sonar molesto o nervioso- Ahora tengo que decir que el programa de la sangre inteligente todavía está en etapa experimental. Entonces podríamos experimentar problemas durante las 24 primeras horas… 48 horas luego de ser administrada, pero después de eso debería trabajar perfectamente.

-Te enviaré una postal- dijo en forma de despedida el agente.

-Por favor no…

_"Te vayas"_ fueron las palabras que no pudo decir Q al final, ya que James ya se había ido. El hombre exhaló pesadamente e intentó ocuparse con algo, ignorando la mirada de sus subordinados.

-.-.-.-.-

Su corazón latía rápidamente, se sentía mareado. Intentó cerrar sus ojos para calmar sus ansias. Cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado, lo tocaba o un simple movimiento hacia que brincara del susto. No podía respirar, le costaba mucho. Los que estaban a su alrededor lo ignoraban o no sabían por lo que estaba pasando. Intentó respirar despacio, a volver a calmarse. Era un poco difícil pero lo fue logrando poco a poco. Todavía sentía su corazón palpitar, justo en la sien, como si este se hubiera perdido debajo de su piel y no estaba donde debía. Tonto corazón, nunca estaba donde debía.

Su respiración se cortó en el momento del impacto. Su cuerpo se sentía atraído por el asiento, como si este quisiera que fueran uno. Abrió los ojos arrepintiéndose al instante. Por la ventana veía como todo pasaba rápidamente. Poco a poco cada sensación se fue apagando y el pobre hombre logró respirar con más calma. Estaba en tierra y pronto podría bajarse de ese estúpido avión al que había subido por culpa del estúpido agente 007. Su odio por los aviones estaba poco a poco siendo remplazado por su odio a James Bond. Eso de estar enamorado parecía más bien parte de su imaginación.

Cuando logró bajarse del avión se dio unos cuantos minutos para respirar y calmarse. Al momento se puso en marcha para encontrar a Bond. Revisó nuevamente su teléfono encontrando rápidamente la ubicación del hombre gracias a la sangre inteligente. Al entrar al edificio se acercó a él, intentando que su rabia no se notara en ese momento. James habló con él y le dijo sobre Oberhauser, a lo cual no le creyó. El agente le dio un anillo para que lo analizara. Deseaba tirárselo en la cara. ¿Acaso no entendía que Q podía perder su trabajo? Todo por andar siguiendo al bendito agente.

-Realmente te odio en este momento- Q no pudo evitar decir antes de irse, aún cuando no era ni la mitad de la verdad.

-Gracias-le respondió el otro con una sonrisa.

Antes de salir Bond preguntó en donde se estaba quedando, haciendo que el corazón de Q diera un salto. El lugar y número de su habitación salieron de su boca sin que este se diera cuenta. Estúpido Bond, con su estúpida sonrisa perfecta. El hombre sabía muy bien que Q haría todo lo que él le pidiera. Y Q sabía muy bien que él haría todo lo que el doble-0 le pidiera.

Tiempo después, luego de haber sido perseguido y estando ya en su cuarto, Q piensa en la oportunidad que tiene en ese momento. Acaba de escapar de los dos hombres que lo buscaban, posiblemente acaba de escapar de tortura y tal vez muerte. Y dentro de unos minutos iba a estar solo con James. Esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado. Cuando estaba pensando en cómo decirle sus sentimientos al rubio, la puerta sonó. Q se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, para no parecer tan emocionado. Su sonrisa se esfumó al ver como Bond entraba con una mujer rubia al cuarto. Su corazón se quebró por un lado.

-Q, Doctora Swan. Doctora Swan, Q.- los presentó rápidamente el agente.

¿Doctora? Entonces no estaban en términos para usar el nombre de pila del otro. Todavía tenía tiempo. Puso una bandita en el corazón. No tenía que darse por vencido. La adrenalina de la persecución le dio fuerzas.

-Bond necesitamos hablar- dijo Q para luego ver a la mujer y agregar- A solas.

-Ella sabe- fue lo único que respondió viendo por la ventana del cuarto.

-Pero Bond…

-Ella sabe- interrumpió.

Suspiró irritado, la emoción del momento se esfumó y al momento su cerebro sugirió otra salida al ver a la doctora esperando que Q hablara. Ella lo veía como si supiera que es lo que el joven quería decir realmente en ese momento, así que la ignoró.

-Te debo una disculpa 007. Si había algo. Oberhauser está con vida, el anillo lo prueba- decía mientras se sentaba en frente de la computadora en la mesa- Y parece que todos fueron parte de una organización. Le Chiffre, Quantum, Sciarra, su amigo el señor Silva. ¿Y sabes quién está al mando?

-Él-respondió James viendo la imagen de Franz Oberhauser en la pantalla.

-Exactamente.

Luego de conocer el nombre de la organización, Spectre, y ver las noticias sobre Sudáfrica, James se dirige a Q. Le dice que vuelva a Londres, a lo cual el pelinegro responde más rápido de lo necesario. Como si estuviera queriendo irse lo más antes posible. Y quien no querría eso cuando James Bond está en el cuarto de un hotel junto con una mujer hermosa. La posibilidad de que el agente decida besar a la mujer o hacer algo más con ella es evidente, y Q no sabe si la curita que colocó en su corazón pueda aguantar mucho. Más cuando tenía que subirse a otro avión. Su corazón había ya pasado por mucho el día de hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios días después M y Q lograron atrapar a C. Mallory no sintió remordimiento alguno al ver como Max Denbigh caía varios pisos hasta su muerte. Q no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar el cuerpo de Max chocar contra el suelo. Ambos hombres no lo pensaron dos veces al ver un helicóptero fuera del edificio. Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento y decidieron tomaron un auto para seguir al helicóptero. Lo que no esperaban era que apareciera otro auto y comenzara a dispararles. Gracias a los dioses en ese momento Moneypenny decide aparecer y evitar que M y Q terminaran con hoyos extra.

-Gracias- le dice M a la mujer cuando esta llega a su lado.

En ese momento Q decide levantarse del suelo, donde se había tirado intentando esquivar las balas, y se da cuenta de que no logró esquivar una. El pelinegro evitó llevarse una mano al costado y decidió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. En estos instantes tenía algo más por qué preocuparse. Los tres subieron al auto y salieron del lugar. Justo cuando iban alcanzando al helicóptero, este se desploma y cae en uno de los puentes de Londres.

M decide hacer llamadas, buscando quien se hiciera cargo del helicóptero que se estaba incendiando en el lugar. Por su parte Q decide pasar su mano por sus costillas, sintiendo como su ropa comenzaba a empaparse de sangre.

-¿Todo bien ahí atrás?- preguntó Eve viéndolo por el retrovisor.

-Perfecto- respondió con una sonrisa, ignorando el dolor.

Al parecer fue suficiente, ya que Eve no preguntó más y se concentró en llegar a donde estaba el helicóptero. Apenas llegaron, los tres se bajaron del auto y se encontraron con una escena. James estaba a la mitad del puente, apuntando a Blofeld que se encontraba tirado cerca de sus pies. Q se llenó de pánico en ese momento. No quería ver como James asesinaba al hombre aún cuando este se lo merecía. Dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado al ver cuando el rubio se alejaba del hombre sin dispararle.

Al momento sintió como las curitas que tenía su corazón se despegaban y dejaban fluir su sangre. James estaba besando a la doctora Swan. Madeleine sugirió su cerebro. Ahora si se llamaban por sus nombres. Q cayó de rodillas al suelo, llamando la atención de Moneypenny. Sentía su corazón vaciarse poco a poco. Podía culpar todo a la pérdida de sangre por eso. Si eso haría. También podía culpar a la pérdida de sangre por comenzar a ver todo de color negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Q no sabía que su corazón estaba siendo sostenido por varias banditas, curas y costuras, hasta ese desgraciado día. No estaba preparado para lo que le iba a pasar. Nunca pensó que sucedería. Pensó que el antiguo 007 ya no iba a volver. Pero él siempre volvía. El desgraciado siempre volvía.

-Hay algo que necesito- dijo frente a Q.

El joven entendió perfectamente que necesitaba y no era a él. Intentó sonreír, encontrarle la parte cómica a la situación, pero no lo logró. Al parecer James lo notó pero este no dijo nada, solo siguió a Q cuando este fue por las llaves del auto. Era irónico, esta era la primera vez que ambos hombres estaban solos. No había posibilidad alguna de que los interrumpieran. Podía decirle lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero ahora cuando podía ya no tenía sentido. Era una pérdida de tiempo… y dolía.

Lo último que hizo Bond antes de irse con el Aston Martin DB5 fue sonreírle. Esa maldita sonrisa fue la que se encargó de quitar cada punto, cada bandita y cura que tenía Q en ese momento. La misma se encargó de volver a abrir las heridas que él había provocado y hasta las que no, simplemente solo porque podía. James se fue y no vio en el retrovisor como había dejado su última víctima de su vida de agente secreto.


End file.
